The Keep:The Embassy
This page provides a place for Aspiring Linguists and Linguistic Scribes - translators of Habitica and Habitica wiki - to discuss the translation process and share best practices. Diplomatic relations with neighboring wikis and wars on bad game translations are planned within these walls. For the official information please see the Trello cards about translation of the game and/or the wikis. General recommendations can be found in the Guidance for Linguists and the Guidance for Linguistic Scribes respectively. Scroll down for the links to community discussions boards and language-specific guidelines. General Information The Habitica website and mobile apps are translated on translate.habitica.com. Wiki translation is done by creating articles with translated content of the English wiki in the localized wikis (xx.habitica.wikia.com). Initially, translating is not an easy task. It means you have 41 thousand words of in-game content and almost 3 thousand words of mobile apps user interface content. In case of the wiki translation, it means setting up a completely new wiki, copying over some vital parts, and then translating them. It's usually best not to start a project like this alone unless you know what you are doing. Plenty of in-game content needs to be translated consistently. A wiki translation is mostly an independent wiki, so translations can vary slightly. Both activities require attention. Think twice before you start and consider focusing on either translating the game or the wiki. At the same time, if you are interested in translating the game or the wiki into your language, you will surely get initial help from fellow translators and admins. Later, friends can join you in contributing to translations and growing the new wiki. Diplomatic Relations As of the beginning of 2016, Habitica is available in 14 languages (60 languages more in development), and the mobile apps are catching up. The following neighboring wikis are in close contact with the English wiki and are language linked] by having the link request fulfilled]: New diplomatic relations for the wiki can be discussed here: Wizards of the Wiki guild. Contributor Tier Process If you translate a part of the game, you are very likely to receive contributor tiers, but here is not the place to get them. Please follow the instructions found on Trello. Translations of the wiki are very hard to keep track of and the tiers may be awarded by the wiki admins and Habitica staff individually. Do not apply for contributor tiers or try to contact the admins or the staff here. This place is only for information and translation feedback. Language-specific guidelines, discussions and feedback If you have general questions about translations or need help, please post a comment in a guild chat in the guilds for Aspiring Linguists (Commonwealth of i18n - regarding game translation) and/or Aspiring Scribes (Wizards of the Wiki - regarding the wiki editing). Should you need to contact the staff or admins, please refer to the Trello cards for Translations and/or the Wiki. The language-specific guidelines in the threads below will provide extra information that can not be found on Trello or in the Guidances regarding the game or the wiki translations. The typical topics would possibly include: *the way to address the user *translations of specific in-game terms and their alternatives *translations of eggs and pets/mounts and their attributes (as each attribute should fit all pets and mounts) *translations of word play and tricky phrases repeated in several places *capitalization issues Find out whether there is already a topic regarding the language you are interested in. If there is none, you may open one. Please make it clear whether you are referring to the wiki or the game translation by choosing either "Game Translation: xxx" or "Wiki Translation: xxx" as title. If you want to provide feedback on the guidelines developed by the community or point out anything missing you may open the corresponding thread and switch to discussion page. Please sign your edits and posts with ~~~~ even if you are not logged in, to avoid confusion. The Keep: Index > namespace=The_Keep category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author View recent changes for this forum break=no prefix=The_Keep: preload=Template:Forumheader/Embassy buttonlabel=Create New Language Topic Category:Contributing